La braderie du siècle
by Elmer elephant
Summary: La braderie de Lille a été une excellente source d'inspiration : Le monde des sorciers a aussi son lot de braderie. Mais quand les jumeaux tels que les Weasley y participe, il faut se méfier des achats que l'on fait. Encore un coup pas net des jumeaux!
1. Chapter 1

POUR LA MILLIÈME ÉDITION DE « LA BRADERIE DU SIÈCLE », VENEZ NOMBREUX !

EN CETTE OCCASION SPÉCIALE, OFFRE SPÉCIALE :

2 GALIONS LE MÈTRE AU LIEU DES 3 HABITUELS !

LES EXPOSANTS DEVRONT ÊTRE PRÊTS POUR 7H30 !

BROCANTE OUVERTE À TOUS, AUX AMATEURS COMME AUX PROFESSIONNELS

CHAQUE ANNÉE, LA FRÉQUENTATION AUGMENTE, FAITES QUE CELA CONTINUE !

* * *

><p>Voilà donc la publicité pour <strong><span>La Braderie du siècle<span>**! Si vous voulez être de la partie, il n'en tient qu'à vous ! Les fans de Fred et George seront gâtés, car l'intrigue tourne principalement autour d'eux (mais aussi autour de leur petit frère, Ron). Une fanfiction, où, là encore, je me suis bien amusée! Si vous voulez découvrir ce qu'est un "gallion-mignon", c'est par ici ;) Si vous voulez découvrir ce qu'est une braderie chez les sorciers, prenez toujours le même chemin !

Ce premier chapitre est très très minus, je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, se sera le seul de cette longueur. Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder...

Elmer l'éléphant


	2. Chapter 2

« Il était pourtant bien stipulé, _dit Hermione à Ron_, qu'il fallait être opérationnel dès 7h30 ! Il y a vraiment des sans-gène ! _Elle pointait du doigt l'emplacement encore libre devant eux._

- Affirmatif, mon général ! r_épondit Ron, d'un air moqueur. _Mais_, relativisa-t-il, _ils sont peut-être bloqués à l'entrée pour des questions administratives...ou alors c'est la foule...

- C'est exactement pour éviter ce genre d'embêtements qu'on est venus plus tôt.

- Tu marques un point ! Mais, il faut voir le bon côté des choses : ça fait moins de concurrence ! »

Les premiers clients étaient des collectionneurs qui arrivaient tôt (parfois même avant l'ouverture) pour faire un tour de repérage sans être étouffés par la foule. Ils étaient à l'affût mais on ne pouvait deviner de quoi. C'étaient des inconditionnels qui passaient tous leurs week-ends dans des brocantes ou des braderies. Ron avait une théorie là-dessus : les collectionneurs étaient atteints d'une maladie mentale connue sous le nom tics obsessionnels compulsifs. Sinon pourquoi achèteraient-ils toujours les mêmes objets ?

« Ils sont barges ! _fit-t-il à un moment_.

- Qui ça ? _demanda Hermione_.

- Les collectionneurs ! Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'acheter des choses totalement inutiles.

- Mais toi aussi je te ferais dire ! Dès que tu tombes sur une carte magique de quidditch, tu fais des pieds et des mains pour te la procurer !

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Moi, je ne mettrais pas des sommes astronomiques pour m'acheter une carte. Je sais rester raisonnable.

- Est-ce nécessaire de te rappeler la crise que tu nous as fais à la brocante de Shester...

- Très bien, tu as raison ! Parfois j'exagère quand il s'agit de carte de quidditch ! On peut changer de sujet ? »

Mais c'en était désespérant : à croire que les collectionneurs ne voulaient pas s'arrêter aux stands tenus par des jeunes ! Sans doute préféraient-ils ceux tenus par des commerçants chevronnés... On s'occupait comme on pouvait. Hermione lisait, Ron mangeait...Quant aux jumeaux, on ne sait pas très bien ce qu'ils mijotaient dans leur coin.

« Toujours rien vendu ! _se plaignit Ron au bout d'une heure_, _toujours la bouche pleine_.

- Normal, qui voudrait de vos vieilles breloques !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? _demanda Ron d'un ton hargneux_.

- Je viens m'installer ! Crabbe ! Goyle ! Mettez-y un peu d'enthousiasme magnez-vous !Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! Qui voudrait de vieilles antiquités probablement ramassées dans les poubelles ? _dit-il en regardant le stand de Ron_. Et qui oserait commercer avec une sang-de-bourbe ?

- Pauvre Malefoy ! Tes parents n'ont pas encore trouvé le temps de t'apprendre à lire ! La braderie est " _ouverte à tous_ ", et apparemment même aux analphabètes ! _répliqua Hermione._

- Eh ! Baisse d'un ton Granger ! Tu as l'art et la manière de m'énerver ! Mais ne t'avise pas de faire fuir mes clients avec ta sale tronche de sang-de-bourbe ! »

Crabbe et Goyle, les deux loyaux sous-fifres de Malefoy, transportaient des meubles, des œuvres d'art et autres objets précieux. Draco leur indiquait où les placer et ils s'exécutaient sans un mot. Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle lui obéissaient aussi docilement. Il les traitait comme des esclaves. Ron et Hermione trouvaient cette scène pathétique et risible tout à la fois. Ils ne rirent pas car les menaces de Malefoy étaient à prendre au sérieux.

Les jumeaux ne s'occupaient pas de leurs histoires. Ils alpaguaient les clients avec des slogans bien racoleurs. L'un de leurs produits provoquait particulièrement la curiosité des passants :

« Vous rêvez d'acheter monts et merveilles ? Vous voulez augmenter votre pouvoir d'achat ? Rien de plus facile, _criaient-ils à tour de rôle _:achetez nos " gallions- mignons " !

- Oui, Monsieur, combien vous en faudra-t-il ? _demandait l'un_.

- Chère madame, vous faites le bon choix ! _assurait l'autre_.

- C'est de loin le meilleur investissement de votre vie ! » _disaient-ils l'un et l'autre_.

Ils vendaient ainsi des gallions de leur fabrication à un prix défiant toute concurrence – un peu comme s'ils avaient vendu un billet de 10 euros à moitié moins. C'était tout bénef ! Ils faisaient un tabac !

Hermione et Ron ignoraient tout de la magouille qui se déroulait sous leur nez.

* * *

><p>Laissez-vous emporter dans une des aventures des jumeaux...mais si vous les suivez, attention à vous!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Malefoy aboyait encore des ordres et Crabbe et Goyle s'exécutaient ! Ils suaient comme des porcs et leurs visages étaient d'un rouge écarlate ! C'était une vision d'horreur ! Ils jetaient furtivement quelques regards en coins, dans la direction des jumeaux.

Fred et George continuaient à se remplir les poches ! Ils n'avaient pas prévu un tel succès et même les poches en question, bientôt n'y suffirent plus. Elles étaient remplies à ras-bord ! Ils durent emprunter à Ron – en toute discrétion –, une vieille caisse qu'il voulait vendre... mais qui menaça vite elle aussi de déborder. Sans conteste, le business était leur truc ! Ce devait être chez eux un don inné. Déjà tout petits, ils vendaient des jouets à Poudlard et ils y avaient vite lancé des paris sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ils avaient la tchatche, un sacré bagout ! Ils auraient été capables de vendre du shampoing à un chauve ou des lunettes à un aveugle...

Malefoy était occupé avec un client. Lui aussi était un bon vendeur, mais dans un genre différent de celui des jumeaux. Il parlait sur un ton calme et posé. Il ressemblait à un membre du ministère ! Une posture étonnamment droite, le costard...

« C'est une pièce collector ! Il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup de cette sorte à être commercialisé ! Vous ne trouverez jamais mieux que le travail des nains ! Je vous fais un prix d'ami ! Je vous la laisse pour 18 000 gallions (soit 130500€)!

Affaire conclue ! Pourriez-vous me livrer l'objet jusqu'à mon domicile ? C'est à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

Naturellement ! Naturellement, mais il faudra porter ce fauteuil à bout de bras. Il trop dans un transplanage ! Voilà un fauteuil à livrer chez Monsieur. Au plus vite. Et attention à ne pas l'abimer ! » _fit-il à Crabbe et Goyle._

C'était peut-être la 10ème affaire de Malefoy. Les prix n'avaient jamais descendu sous la barre des 15 000 gallions. Hermione et Ron en étaient dégoûtés. Ils se demandaient aussi pourquoi Malefoy participait à la braderie ! Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez riche !

« Alors les loosers ! Faut pas déprimer comme ça ! Vous allez bien réussir à vendre un de vos gadgets stupides ! »

Hemione lui répliqua alors :

« Dis donc, dis nous un peu pourquoi toi, riche héritier Malefoy, tu as besoin de vendre des œuvres d'art qui sont dans ta famille depuis des générations ?

Oh ! ce sont des vieilleries dont nous avons plus l'utilité ! Mon père souhaite s'en débarrasser pour faire agrandir mes appartements et pour me construire un hammam ! Pour t'expliquer Weasmoche, c'est un endroit où on se prélasse et où on prend soin de son corps... Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Il faudrait déjà que tu saches ce qu'est un bain ! »

Il retourna à son stand et déjà un client vint lui poser des questions sur un manuscrit manifestement bien ancien...mais Malefoy ignorait que si l'affaire se concluait, il serait payé en " gallions-mignons " des frères Weasley.

Hermione demanda à Ron de surveiller son stand le temps d'aller voir au stand des jumeaux, toujours pris d'assaut. Elle interrogea Fred :

« Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez encore toute votre marchandise. Qu'est-ce que vous vendez au juste ?

Ah ! On reconnaît bien là Miss-je-sais-tout ! Tu ne veux pas rester dans l'ignorance ! Et bien figure-toi qu'on est des génies. Mais ça tout le monde le sait. Excuse-moi, je ne peux pas t'en dire pas plus. »

Pourtant, cédant à l'insistance d'Hermione, George lui révéla l'astuce. Hermione, intègre comme elle l'était, ne put s'empêcher de protester :

« Vous êtes des faux monnayeurs ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Si ça se trouve, ils ont des défauts vos " gallions-mignons "!

Non, Hermione, on a tout vérifier 3 fois ! _affirma George_.

Sauf la stabilit..., _voulut intervenir Fred_.

Tu peux pas te taire !_ le reprit George_. Dire qu'on est jumeaux !

En tout cas, ssur i vous avez des ennuis, ne comptez pas sur Ron ou moi pour vous tirer d'affaire !

Relaxe Hermione, il y a pas de souci à se faire. Tout est sous contrôle ! »

Hermione n'en aurait pas mis sa main au feu. Les coups tordus des frères Weasley ne pouvaient pas se compter sur les doigts de la main.

Quand elle revint à son stand, elle vit Ron dire au revoir à un monsieur. Et, bizarrement, son ami reniflait les gallions que l'homme lui avait remis.

« Hermione, cet homme vient de t'acheter un encrier pour 200 gallions (1450€)!

Quoi ! Tu as arnaqué ce pauvre homme ! Moi, je l'aurais vendu seulement 2 mornilles !

C'était un collectionneur de pièce moldues ! Si j'avais dit 2 000 gallions, il aurait aligné le fric tout pareil !

C'est possible. Mais dis-moi, tu lui as demandé d'où venait l'argent ?

Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je lui aurais demandé ?

Non, pour rien ! Laisse ! »

Mais Hermione retourna illico au stand de Fred et George pour leur acheter un "gallion-mignon ". Ils trouvèrent bien un peu louche qu'une fille droite comme Hermione veuille faire affaire avec eux...mais " les affaires sont les affaires ! Elle compara le gallion avec l'un de ceux de l'acheteur de l'encrier. Heureusement, le second était un vrai. Bien que Fred et George pouvaient bien prétendre qu'on ne pouvait faire la distinction entre de vrais et faux, elle avait détecté une anomalie qui permettait de les différencier ! Elle n'en dit rien cependant à Ron. Fred et Georges lui avaient après tout assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se tracasser.


	4. Chapter 4

Le 4ème chapitre :) Attention Fred et George font des bêtises...

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard, Hermione eut la chance de tomber sur des fanatiques des moldus. Tout le monde resta bouche bée quand elle liquida tout son stock d'un seul coup en le vendant à une famille dont le rêve était de passer un mois dans une maison moldue. Ces gens-là voulaient se fondre dans le décor, s'intégrer le plus parfaitement possible. Elle leur fit un prix qu'ils jugèrent très intéressant : 20 000 gallions le tout (=145000€).<p>

« Hermione, te voilà pleine aux as ! Mais ce qui est bête, c'est que tu as tout vendu d'un coup !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai des réserves ! »

Elle s'absenta un petit moment et revint des cartons pleins les bras, et cette fois en compagne de Luna et de son père qu'elle avait croisés en chemin. Son étal fut bientôt aussi fourni que le matin.

A part cela, on n'avait toujours pas vu Harry qui avait pourtant promis de passer dire un petit bonjour. Les " molduphiles " s'étaient apparemment donné le mot, Hermione était débordée. Le stand de Fred et George pareillement, ne désemplissait pas. Malefoy, lui aussi, avait toujours autant de succès. Seul Ron se lamentait dans son coin, restant à ne rien vendre. Luna, pleine de bonnes intentions, lui acheta deux ou trois bricoles qu'elle donnerait plus tard au " secours pour enfants démunis ". A la fin, Ron en eut ras-le-bol. Il laissa son stand pour aller faire un tour, et c'est alors qu'il rencontra Harry.

« Tu as quitté ton poste ? _lui dit son ami_. Ça se passe si mal que ça ?

- J'te l'fais pas dire ! Hermione n'arrête pas de tomber sur des amoureux du monde moldu. Elle vend à tour de bras. Malefoy écoule comme il veut tous ses objets précieux objets et jamais moins de 15 000 gallions. Et mes frères, vendent leurs articles comme des petits pains. Au milieu de ces requins de la finance, je suis comme un poisson rouge !

- Tu n'exagérerais pas un peu ?

- Non, je te jure ! A croire que je suis invisible ! »

Ils marchèrent tout en parlant de choses et d'autres. Ron en eut vite oublié complètement son stand. Mais brusquement, il s'arrêta pour se pencher, fasciné, sur un jeu de cartes – à tel point paqqionné qu'il eût embrassé l'étalage sans un coup de coude de Harry. Des cartes de collections représentant les joueurs des années 50 !

« Excusez-moi, _dit-il au vendeur_, c'est combien pièce ?

- 5 gallions !

- Merci ! d_it Ron en s'en allant abattu_.

- Attends Ron ! Tu ne les prends pas ?

- Je me suis fais tout juste 15 mornilles (=13,65€) grâce à la générosité de Luna ! Je n'ai même pas de quoi rembourser mes parents ! Au grand max je pourrais en prendre deux mais c'est l'équipe au grand complet qu'il me faudrait, sinon ça ne sert à rien !

- Si tu veux je t'avance l'argent !

- Non, Harry, hors de question. Ça ferait 35 gallions l'équipe !

- Écoute, j'ai bien le droit de faire plaisir à mon meilleur ami, non? Surtout que le cadeau que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire était un peu misérable ! Comme si ta mère ne te tricotait pas assez de pulls !»

Ron accepta, mais il était tout de même un peu honteux. Cela lui rappelait leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express lorsque Harry avait acheté tout le chariot de bonbons.

« Il serait quand même temps que tu retournes bosser ! _dit alors Harry_. Tu vas rater des clients ! »

Harry ne pensait pas si bien dire ! Ron avait fait une grave erreur en désertant son poste ! Quand ils arrivèrent au stand, ils furent tout les deux consternés de le trouver entièrement dévalisé. Dans une colère noire, Ron s'en prit à ses frères :

« Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ! Vous ne pouviez pas intervenir ?

- On était un peu occupés figures-toi ! Nous, au moins, on sait se tenir à notre travail. »

Ron était dévasté. L'assassiner à coups de marteau ne lui aurait pas fait pire effet ! C'était son arrêt de mort ! Sa mère serait peut être contente de s'être débarrassée de tout un tas de nids à poussière, mais lus vraisemblablement, elle le tuerait plutôt de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur. Il n'en voulait pourtant pas à Hemione, venu s'excuser de n'avoir rien vu. Il était le seul à blâmer ! Ses frères avaient raison, il avait été inconscient de quitter son stand. C'est alors qu'il remarqua, qu'une file d'attente énorme grossissait de plus en plus devant le stand des jumeaux :

« Hermione, tu as une idée de ce qu'ils vendent depuis ce matin ces deux-là ?

- De la fausse monnaie ! Attendez, je vais vous montrer !... Il a disparu ! »

Mais, plus de gallion-mignon dans les poches d'Hermione ! Elle eut beau les fouiller et refouiller frénétiquement, toujours sans résultat !

« Non, ce n'est pas possible ! _gémit-elle_.

- Hermione ! Calme-toi, tu as dû l'égarer ! _fit Harry._

- Tu m'as déjà vu égarer quelque chose ?... Non, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait maintenant ! Et puis, comment il aurait pu se volatiliser ce fichu billet ? Je sais bien qu'il était dans ma la poche arrière !

- Tu aurais une explication ? _demanda Harry_.

- Oui, mais pour une fois, j'aimerais mieux avoir tort !

- Explique-toi ! _firent en chœur les deux garçons_.

- Tes frères m'ont avoué n'avoir pas vérifié la stabilité de leur fausse monnaie ! S'il y a un défaut, les billets peuvent avoir tendance à...disparaître !

- Tu veux dire quoi par " disparaître " ? _interrogea Ron_.

- Je veux dire qu'ils sont éphémères ! Au bout d'un certain temps, ils s'effritent et, pouf ! plus de monnaie ! Plus rien !

- Je sens qu'il y en à qui vont avoir des problèmes ! Mieux vaudrait les avertir tout de suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard ! »_fit Hermione, en voyant la masse humaine qui arrivait out droit sur eux._

La foule scandait à l'unisson et sans arrêt : « remboursez ! remboursez ! ». Les visages en colère faisaient peur à voir ! On aurait dit le cri de guerre d'une horde de sauvages. Le bruit était épouvantable.

Comprenant que c'est après eux qu'on en avait, Georges et Fred eurent vite fait de tout remballer. En moins d'une minute, tout le matériel était rangé. Ils détallèrent comme des lapins ! George hurlait :

« Plan B ! Plan B ! »

* * *

><p>Voilou ;)<p>

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Je vous redirige vers les petits rabbles sur Ron ou sur ma nouvelle fanfiction, Le Syndrome de la page blanche, qui je pense, sont susceptibles de vous plaire :) N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous voulez vous exprimer^^

Elmerlelephant


	5. Chapter 5

Suite...et fin!

* * *

><p>Un homme s'arrêta à hauteur de Ron :<p>

« Vous ne connaîtriez pas ces deux voyous par hasard ?

- Euh...non ! Non...pourquoi ?

- Excusez-moi, mais je leur trouvais comme un air de ressemblance avec vous... En tout cas, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ! Si on les attrape, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau ! »

Ron pâlit, craignant déjà le pire. S'ils n'en n'obtenaient pas de dédomagement, ils feraient un mauvais sort à ses deux frères. Et ce n'est pas Malefoy qui l'aurait rassuré :

« Weasmoche, tes frères vont me le payer ! Tout l'argent de ma caisse a disparu comme par magie. On se demande pas pourquoi ! Mes clients m'ont payé avec les faux gallions de tes frères ! Je vais les étriper !

- Hermione, trouve une solution ! _la supplia Ron_.

- Ça ne se trouve pas sur commande, désolée ! D'ailleurs, je les avais bien mis en garde ! Mais ils n'écoutent jamais ! Ça doit être de famille !

- Ils vont s'en sortir Ron ! C'est ce qu'ils font toujours ! _le réconforta Harry_.

- Sans doute, mais là, c'est trop grave ! Oh ! je le sens mal ! »

Le trio s'élança alors à la poursuite de Fred et de George. Ron ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Ses frères étaient depuis toujours ses héros, même s'il ne le leur avouerait jamais. Il les avait toujours admirés ! Bien qu'il se chamaille de temps en temps avec eux, les bons moments étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que les mauvais. Ron courait à vive allure, comme un dératé, et bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Une seule chose comptait : rattraper les jumeaux à temps. Mais quand ils y parvinrent ce fut pour assister à un spectacle à tomber des nues. Quelques minutes avant haïs par une multitude de gens, Fred et George étaient maintenant acclamés par ces même personnes. Hermione pensa que ce dénouement soudain était digne de celui du Parfum, le roman de Suskin. Sauf qu'ici, les frères Weasley s'en sortaient indemnes grâce à des bonbons et nom à un parfum. Ron, cependant, voulut vérifier ce qui pourtant était clair :

« Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Ron à un passant._

- Ces deux jeunes hommes sont des artistes ! Leurs bonbons sont...magiques ! »

- Encore une entourloupe ! Qu'est-ce que des bonbons pourraient bien avoir dans tout ça ? _dit Hermione_.

- Allons voir de plus près ! » _dit Ron._

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à Fred :

« Tu vois Hermione, fallait pas te faire de bile ! Tout était calculé ! Au moindre pépin, notre véritable invention de génie allait tout régler.

- Ces bonbons ne sont pas ordinaires, pas vrai ? _demanda Harry_.

- Eh non ! mon cher, mais ne le crie surtout pas sur tout les toits. Ils agissent un peu comme un sortilège " oubliette ". Mais attention tout de même à ne pas en abuser. On peut devenir accro, on peut tomber dans l'amnésie !

- Vous êtes un danger public ! _s'emporta_ Hermione. On devrait vous enfermer et vous passer la camisole de force !

- Peut-être ! Mais avoue que c'est quand même fendard de voir Malefoy se rouler par terre pour une poignée de bonbons ? »

Malefoy en effet aurait léché les chaussures des jumeaux seulement pour avoir encore un bonbon. Un spectacle réjouissant ! Après tout ce qu'il leurs avait fait subir à Harry et à ses amis, c'était une revanche bien savoureuse, mais loin d'être suffisante.

« J'avoue ! _dit Hermione_.

- Crabbe et Goyle étaient de mêche avec nous ! Ils étaient chargé de livrer les colis mais ils se sont contentés de tout entreposer dans la petite ruelle adjacente. Malefoy n'y a vu que du feu ! Pour ceux qui ne se sont pas encore rendu compte de la magouille, Crabbe et Goyle ont déposé un de nos bonbons sur chaque stand où l'on payait en gallions- mignons.

- Mais comment pouviez-vous savoir précisément où ils ont servi ?

- Tu manques d'imagination, Hermione ! On les a fabriqué avec un sortilège odorant. Ils ont une odeur qui les distingue de la vraie monnaie ! Qui a dit que l'argent n'avait pas d'odeur ?

- Vous êtes géniaux ! _fit Ron_. J'ai jamais douté de vous !

- Mais oui, bien sûr frérot ! Mais, dis-nous, les affaires ont aussi marché pour toi ? » _dit Fred d'un air moqueur_.

- C'est vrai ! Craignant pour la vie de ses frères, il en avait presque oublié que c'était lui le premier qui était en danger de mort, que sa mère – il en était sûr – l'étriperait quand il lui avouerait s'être fait dévaliser.

Ses frères venaient de lui rappeler la cruelle vérité ! Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées moroses, Ron vit un enfant d'une dizaine d'années courir avec au poignet la montre-laser qu'il avait prévu de vendre pour 3 mornilles (=1,28€). Il lui courut après le gamin et le rattrapa sans trop de mal.

« Où as-tu eu ça ? _lui dit-il_.

– C'est vrai ça ? f_it le père alerté par l'incident_, où as-tu eu cette montre. Je ne me rappelle pas te l'avoir achetée ! »

Pris la main dans le sac, le garçon tenta de s'en sortir avec une histoire à dormir debout. Il joua la carte de la tendresse et de l'affection. Le jeu d'acteur était parfait mais le père, bien sûr ne pouvait pas tomber dans le panneau.

« Je connais tes manigances Willy ! A vrai dire, je te connais par cœur ! Tu ne devrais pas me mentir ainsi. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne dois pas mentir à qui que se soit !

- Je croyais que c'était gratuit, moi !

- Tu as fais une grosse bêtise et tu dois en assumer les conséquences. Rends cette montre au monsieur !

- Attendez ! _intervint Ron_. Il a fait plus qu'une " grosse bêtise ", il m'a dérobé toute ma marchandise ! J'étais désespéré.

- Willy, _repris le père_, tu n'as pas d'autres révélations à nous faire ?

- Bah...Lily et moi on voulait pas vous faire dépenser trop de sous... Alors on a tout pris et on l'a mis dans le sac que maman nous a prêté !

- Ta sœur aussi était dans le coup ? Vous avez usé du sortilège d'extension ?

- Oui ! Mais je veux pas rendre la montre et les jouets, ils sont trop cool !

- Chéri, tu sais très bien que l'argent n'est pas un problème pour nous ! Il aurait suffi que vous nous demandiez et vous auriez eu tout ce que vous vouliez ! Écoutez, _fit l'homme à Ron_, mon fils à l'air de vouloir garder ce qu'il vous a volé ! Votre prix sera le mien !

- 15 000 gallions, _risqua Ron_, devraient suffire !

- Très bien ! Tenez ! Bonne continuation ! Encore désolé pour tout !»

Ron retourna en sifflotant au stand de ses frères, qui commençaient à remballer leur matériel. Crabbe et Goyle recevaient leur part du gain. Hermione et Harry s'amusaient encore à torturer Malefoy, toujours à leur quemander lamentablement un bonbon. Ron vint se joindre à eux tout radieux à présent. Ces deux amis ne comprenaient pas :

« Bah faites pas cette tête les copains, on a gagné le gros lot aujourd'hui ! Hermione, tu ne m'as pas parlé tout-à-l'heure d'une braderie moldue qui se tenait aussi aujourd'hui ?

- Si...oui, bien sûr ! La braderie de Lille ! Pourquoi ?

- J'ai toujours eu envie de manger des froules-mites !...Bah quoi ! Pourquoi vous vous marrez ? Allez, je vous invite ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà! Finito...<p>

Je vous conseille le **Syndrome de la page blanche,** **Ron : petites**** anecdotes** et **Prise de conscience** si vous voulez continuer de lire mes histoires ;)

J'espère que les facéties des jumeaux vous auront amusé^^


End file.
